


Rare pare week 2019

by Anonymous_Kraken



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kraken/pseuds/Anonymous_Kraken
Summary: WOW HETALIA IN THE YEAR OF OUR LORD 2019My rarepare for this week is germerica





	Rare pare week 2019

"Hufflepuff? We're facing hufflepuff? Hah! This will be a piece of cake!" Alfred laughed when captain Hédeváry informed the team who their next match was against. The captain narrowed her green eyes at Alfred's ever present over- confidence. "Jones..." She warned "We have to treat every opponent with respect, the same way we would want to be treated. Besides...They have a new keeper this year- I hear he's quite good." Alfred pouted- Why did she have to lecture him in front of everyone? Once most of the team had cleared out, Erzsebet kept Alfred behind. "Look Alfred, you're a great chaser, but your arrogance and general lack of respect is a problem. I don't want to have to tell you to watch your mouth again."  
"Yes captain." 

Alfred always got the same treatment. So he was a little loud? So he said how he felt? Why was that so wrong? His parents always said to watch his mouth. His twin warned him he too often ran his mouth. His older brother, who took he and Matthew in after their parents died, was particularly on his case about it. "You're associated with the oldest pure blood family in England! Show a little respect!" Arthur was a real stick in the mud. At least Erzsebet respected Alfred's merit as a chaser...That was the bright side. 

A week later and the Gryffindor quidditch team was up against Hufflepuff. After receiving the usual spiel from the ref, both teams took position. Alfred looked around, hoping to steal a glance at this new keeper- He wasn't expecting what he ended up seeing. The keeper appeared to be very muscular, taller than Alfred as well. Blonde hair- From where the American was he couldn't see anything else- But hufflepuff house has someone like that? He was quickly distracted by his captain's usual teasing with Hufflepuff's captain. Gil...Gilbert??? Yeah, that had to be it. Alfred briefly remembered that he and Erzsebet were a thing. Whatever! They were getting their asses handed to them! 

Okay....So....The new keeper was no joke. He was all over the goals, not letting his focus slip at all. He was agile too- A deadly combination. Alfred came close once- So close! But his hopes were dashed by a one handed catch and the glare of ice blue eyes. Gryffindor didn't score once! They only managed to win because Erzsebet caught the snitch- Otherwise Hufflepuff would have beaten them in a very embarrassing upset. "See Jones? Not quite a piece of cake." The captain smirked at Alfred, walking past him to go change. Alfred was stunned. What a guy Hufflepuff had been hiding! 

Since that day, Alfred starting keeping an eye out for that keeper- He shouldn't be hard to miss, right? But, surprisingly, the blonde wasn't in any of his classes. No, where he next saw the keeper was in the astrology tower, reading. That was....Odd. "You know..." Alfred started, causing the other to turn and face him. And damn...This guy was hot! Though only about fifteen, his muscles were already developing and his features were already losing a child-like quality. Still- He did look like a teenager. His pale blonde hair hung just above those ice blue eyes, which were a bit shocked to see someone else in the tower. "There's a whole place dedicated to reading. It's called a library." Alfred continued with a smug smile. The other boy looked unimpressed. "It's more peaceful up here. I retain the information better." 

Oof. He seemed too serious. "Uh huh... So how did you get so good at keeping? You study that too?" Alfred asked, raising a brow. "My brother trained me." Was the simple answer. "Your brother? Who's that?" Why did he care? What was so intriguing about this guy? "The captain of the Hufflepuff team. Gilbert Beilschmidt." Oh...Oh! "Beilschmidt...And your name?" That should clear a few things up. "Ludwig. And you?"  
"Alfred Jones! Pleased to meet ya!" The keeper, or Ludwig, gave Alfred a nod. "The pleasure is mine." Man....This guy wasn't real good at talking to people, was he? His posture was stiff, his sentences short. "Well... I'll leave ya be for now, Lud! See you around!" 

And they did see each other around. They talked between classes, Alfred snuck to Hufflepuff's table to talk to him- He was slowly opening Ludwig up...But he had yet to hear the other laugh. Alfred was determined to make him- The thing was...Ludwig didn't seem to find Alfred very funny. Which was ridiculous! Alfred knew he was hilarious! 

The pair often talked in the astrology tower- For some reason Ludwig was someone Alfred could talk very easily to. He seemed to take it in stride? Alfred told him things we was uncomfortable with- Or things he was worried by. Even things he was scared of. Ludwig talked in turn, admitting to Alfred even things he wouldn't tell his brother. On one such night, some time before cerfew, Alfred and Ludwig were looking up at the stars, laying on their backs. Their hands were almost touching. Alfred knew by this point how he felt about Ludwig- And he went back and forth on whether to grab his hand that night. Would it be welcome? Would it ruin their friendship? 

Eventually, he did decide to take Ludwig's hand- And after a brief ,tense moment, Ludwig intertwined their fingers. Without thinking- Alfred blurted out something he intended to keep to his mind only. "Yes!" This caused Ludwig to sit up and look at Alfred with wide eyes. The American went red. He was about to stammer out an excuse when Ludwig snorted. Then whatever he was about to say completely left his head when he saw Ludwig throw his head back and laugh. And if Alfred wasn't deep before? He sure was now. Ludwig's laugh, much like himself, was a bit awkward- But warm. It was a beautiful sound and surrounded Alfred in a wonderful feeling. He couldn't help himself- He pressed a kiss to Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig stopped a moment, really looking at the other teen. But without much more hesitation, the two boys finally shared a kiss. And the feeling? It was like flying.

It was like...Magic.


End file.
